powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiroyuki Kato
Hiroyuki Kato is a Super Sentai director who worked on Juken Sentai Gekiranger, Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Works directed Episodes *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' **''Lesson 37: Gyan-Gyan! Useless Arranged Marriage Discussion'' **''Lesson 38: Biba-Biba! Another Retsu'' *Engine Sentai Go-Onger **''GP 42: Campus Secret'' *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' **''Epic 11: Spark, Landick Power'' **''Epic 12: The Miraculous Gosei Headder Great Assembly'' **''Epic 17: A New Enemy! The Spectral Demon Beasts'' **''Epic 18: The Earth Purifying Knight of Destiny'' **''Epic 25: Nostalgic Moune'' **''Epic 26: The Laughing Gosei Angels'' **''Epic 31: Never Give Up, Goseigers!'' **''Epic 32: Perform the Ultimate Miracle!'' **''Epic 37: Excited Moune'' **''Epic 38: Alice vs. Gosei Knight'' **''Epic 44: The Ultimate Final Battle'' **''Epic 45: The Messiah is Born'' *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' **''Ep. 9: Lion, Run'' **''Ep. 10: Card Game'' **''Ep. 17: The Amazing Silver-Colored Man'' **''Ep. 18: The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill'' **''Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas'' **''Ep. 26: Shushuuto The Special'' **''Ep. 35: Dimension on the Other Side'' **''Ep. 36: Partner Pirate'' **''Ep. 42: The Strongest Man in the Universe'' **''Ep. 43: To the Legendary Hero'' *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' **''Mission 12: You Like Going Undercover?'' **''Mission 23: The Will of the Inheritors'' **''Mission 24: A Très Bien Summer Festival'' **''Mission 33: Morphin'! Powered Custom'' **''Mission 34: The Enemy Is Beet Buster?!'' **''Mission 41: The Thief Pink Buster!'' **''Mission 42: Attack! Within the Megazord'' **''Mission 48: Setting the Trap'' **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters'' *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' **''Brave 15: Just Get It Right! Dogold's Ambition'' **''Brave 16: Digging! My Treasure'' **''Brave 21: Zoom! Plezuon's Back'' **''Brave 22: It Can't be! Deboth Revived'' **''Brave 30: Hand it Over! The Guardians’ Fragment'' **''Brave 31: Vaacance! The Eternal Holiday'' **''Brave 33.5: This is Brave! Battle Frontier'' **''Brave 37: Revenge! The Ghost Deboth Army'' **''Brave 38: Love Touch! The Most Beautiful Zorima'' **''Brave 45: It Can't Be, Dad! Silver's End'' **''Brave 46: Great Duel! The Attack of Tears and Love'' *''Ressha Sentai ToQger'' **''Station 7: Inconsolable, Unmotivatable'' **''Station 8: Rainbow Line's Great Explosion'' **''Station 13: Run Fire Extinguisher'' **''Station 14: Lost Cop, Great Detective'' **''Station 19: Now Departing! Build-Dai-Oh'' **''Station 20: Smiling Is Dangerous'' **''Station 27: A New Power'' **''Station 28: Uncool but Cool'' **''Station 35: The Stolen Terminal'' **''Station 36: 100% Dream'' **''Station 42: Words to Reach You'' **''Station 43: The Locked Door'' *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' **''Shinobi 3: Formidable Enemy Gabi Appears!'' **''Shinobi 4: It's Here! Paonmaru'' **''Shinobi 9: Ninjutsu vs. Magic, the Great Battle!'' **''Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger'' **''Shinobi 17: Good Bye, StarNinger!'' **''Shinobi 18: The Youkai That Yakumo Loved'' **''Shinobi 19: Search For It! The OtomoNin of the Sky'' **''Shinobi 26: It's Summer! Last Ninja Race Intermediate Announcement!'' **''Shinobi 27: It's Summer! Chozetsu Star is Born!'' **''Shinobi 28: Race to It! The Kibaoni Ninja Squad'' **''Shinobi 35: Kinji Enters the Yokai Labyrinth!'' **''Shinobi 36: Kinji, the Glorious Super Star'' **''Shinobi 41: The Five Games of the Kibaoni Party!'' **''Shinobi 42: OtomoNin Wars! Nekomata Strikes Back'' **''Shinobi 43: The Legendary Ninja! Yokai Karuta Tactics'' *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger'' **''Ep. 3: Want to Go Home but Can’t'' **''Ep. 4: Howl in the Ring'' **''Ep. 14: The Dummy-Style Lying Thief'' **''Ep. 15: The Shiver-Raising Sniper'' **''Ep. 21: Prison Break'' **''Ep. 22: Awakening? Is it Wrong?'' **''Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' **''Ep. 34: Megabeast Hunter Strikes Back'' **''Ep. 35: The Zyuohgers Last Day'' **''Ep. 36: The Prince of Halloween'' **''Ep. 41: The First and The Last Chance'' **''Ep. 42: The Future of this Planet'' **''Ep. 43: The Witnesses of Christmas'' **''Ep. 47: The Last Game'' **''Final Ep.: Earth is Our Home'' *''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Space.38: Shocking! 9 Continuous Dangers!'' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' **''Space.45: Tsurugi's Life and Earth's Crisis'' Other *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Seminar dayo! Zenin GO-ON!!'' *''Engine Sentai Go-onger: Bom Bom! Bom Bom! Net de Bong!!'' **''Dimensions Mingling? Bom-Bom'' **''The Barbaric Machine Beasts' Great Revival? Bom-Bom'' **''Mysterious Three-Man Group? Bom-Bom'' **''The Go-Ongers Missing? Bom-Bom'' **''The Returning Heroes? Bom-Bom'' *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Beet Buster vs. J'' *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters'' Category:Directors